BSSMElysion: Dawn of Light
by Wild Nature
Summary: A second child is born to the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. One unexpecting of any fate befallen all those she had known. So when she finds someone who reaches out to her, she finds the strength to reach back and make a vow. She will save him, no matte
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Elysion

Dawn of Light

Chapter One - Three Mischievous Siblings

The soft steps echoed in a soft clatter against the cushion of the solid crystal surface of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Only buffered slightly by the soft, woolen cotton red carpet stretched out before the careful feet, the young girl smiled. Holding up the tresses of her royal garments, she moved leisurely and at peace.

The world was quiet. A soothing feeling enveloped her, filling her young mind with thoughts of the birds dipping beaks into the waters for a plentiful drink, of deer flitting back and forth through meadows, of the sun above glittering like a golden gem of the heavens, a relaxing, energetic force that wrapped around her and made her feel very glad to be alive.

The girl wasn't tall nor statuesque. With raven black hair up in a set of two odango, heart shaped bangs, and messy tails that wavered and curled down to the middle of her back, her blue eyes glittered like the Earth did from the moon, crystallized stars that shone a radiance not of this realm. Her skin was carefully clean, slightly darker than peach, for she took good care of herself else she'd be ridiculed in some way, and she almost always dressed in royal garment.

Her full title was Princess Lady Elysium Koe, the first three to showcase her blood and the last as a name to the personal that she knew and loved. Koe had been the second born of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, a much wanted and difficult conceived child. She hadn't known the true facts of her birth, however, and now that she did, she thought differently a bit of certain people.

She moved around a corner, still no one to be seen. Dressed in a lilac and white dress, the top half was spaghetti strapped, tied to the back of her nape. Her top half was divided by a metal, goldenrod band, with a stylized bra style for her chest. From the metal downward were two layers, the topmost lilac as the top half but open in the front and falling only to her hips, while the white dress fell more heavily and over her strapped high heels. From her back, she bore a set of squarish-shaped lilac wing-like fabric, a transparent set that glittered in bright light. Her arms were covered by white, skin-tight soft fabric, the top captured by two metal, goldenrod bands with a line of white beads in between them and then white fabric fluffed out from the other ends, going in opposite directions.

And upon her brow shone the iridescent crescent moon, a golden hue of light.

She raised a hand carefully and knocked three times and waited patiently. There was a metallic click and the door opened with a whoosh.

"Koe-chan! How nice to see you. How did you know I was here already?" Aino Minako beamed. She looked freshly scrubbed, having taken off the layer of makeup she used while in performing mode. Her hair fell down graciously down her shoulders and past her hips, her blue eyes narrower but still just as sweet as they had been since she was a teenager.

"A little birdie told me," Koe said cheerfully.

Minako waved her in. It was still amazing how younger Minako looked despite that she was around her mother's age. Koe must've stared too long because Minako coughed gently, staring back pointedly.

"Sorry," Koe said with a humble smile.

"I'm only here for a week or so," Minako sat down on her bed, bringing out her soft bristle brush.

"Can I?" Koe asked hopefully.

Minako relinquished the brush and settled down as Koe settled behind her.

"Mina-mama, I saw your last performance on the pay-per-view, and I must say that your outfits are so.. unbelievable," Koe commented. "How can you still dress like that?" She gently pulled the hair to cleanse of knots.

"If you're hinting that I'm old, I beg to differ," Minako remarked dryly. "Aside from that, did you like my songs?"

"I liked the one about finding the mirror self and discovering it was you all along."

"Yes, that was a nice one," Minako leaned back. "How has Serenity-chan been?"

"All gaa-gaa over Helios. I don't see the big deal, myself."

"You'll find out."

"Like you did?"

"Oh, it was a sudden romance," Minako sighed happily, stroking the golden band across her ring finger. "He moved in for the kill and I fell for it all. I'd do it again, too."

"Where is Aizu-sama, anyways?"

"Tending to the home. The recent storm did a little bit of damage that needed to be fixed."

"The power went out?"

"And a few windows."

Koe giggled. "He's a handyman."

"Among other things," Minako agreed. "How is Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama?"

"Busy, busy, busy. I barely see them. With the re-alliance with Elysion in the works, and Helios as the ambassador, everyone's trying to make it all make sense."

"It is a part of this world, you know," Minako smiled lazily, enjoying the careful administer of the brush.

"I can't really feel it," Koe admitted.

Minako's eyes opened to mere slits. She was thoughtful. "Have you discussed these... feelings with anyone else?"

"It'd make me out to be weird," Koe stammered. "I mean, I'm a Princess, not a freak."

Minako jerked around. "I will not have my goddaughter talk as such!"

She pulled up, causing Koe to nearly fall off the bed. "Koe! There are times in a person's life when their fates are revealed!" She clapped her hand vigorously against her chest. "I was thirteen when my life was forever changed!"

"By a talking cat who blah, blah, blah.." Koe wagged her finger listlessly in the air, looking bemused. "Mina-mama. I have not met any talking cat for my own. I have never received a brooch, and I am not nor shall I ever be a Sailor Senshi. That all went to Little Miss Perfect."

"My, my, a note of jealousy?" Minako mocked gently. "Come now, you are as valuable to this world and more so. She is to be Queen, she cannot be a Sailor Senshi too. There are certain things to give up once you enter that type of role."

"Like Mama?"

"See?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"I won't be convinced until otherwise." She crossed her arms as she stood up.

"You watch and see, Koe, that fate doesn't always listen to what you say but what lays within," Minako said quietly. "Trust in that and bring light to what otherwise could be a lonely fate. If I hadn't met Usagi or the others, I would have been so lonely and in pain. People need others beside them, in all forms."

"Does this relate in anyway to Helios and Usagi?"

"Why do you always pick on your sister?"

"How can I? She never gets my jokes!" Koe floundered out the door. "I'll see you latter, Mina-mama. Have fun with Mama and Papa!"

She disappeared around a corner, nearly running. She exited to the outdoor gardens, the opening adrift in a land of red roses.

She stared at them. She'd been around them before. They were all familiar. She wanted to see something more imaginative.

"Elysion.." She mused. Remembering Usagi's exclamation of the vibrant colors, crystal roses and swells of tall wheat grass as green as leaf petals, it sounded almost like a fairy tale come true.

But she had never gone there. She could not enter the realm, forbidden by her father first most and then seconded by her mother. She groused about it, crossing her arms tiredly. She didn't understand that reason.

"Hey! Are you bored?" A girl peeked over the fence, arms crossed and resting comfortably. Her pale blue hair was pulled to the side by a fishbone clip, the bangs falling down and following the left as it curved. Her hair was thick and curly, with curls from her ears pulled carefully. Vibrant blue eyes looked out, cooled slightly by the pale skin surrounding them. She climbed over a bit ungracefully, falling down in a heap. She was all arms and legs for a moment before straightening.

She beamed. "I'm Benten! I'm here with my two brothers, Fujin and Hiruko." She seemed to tower over Koe though she was being very friendly. The girl was well-developed and an elegant piece of work. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress, with golden flower clips at the meeting point of the straps and dress. She wore gold ballet slippers, tied in a crisscross just across her ankles.

"And who are your brothers?" Koe inquired politely, since if she didn't ask, she'd never know.

"Benten!" A rather short teenager ran up to the other. His hair was a vibrant dark pink, layered and cut short, nearly in a crewcut, his hair pulled upwards. The square glasses perched over his nose percariously, with deep brown eyes peering out, brought out by the also pale skin. He dressed in a long sleeved red shirt, the collar folded and gleaming white. He wore his blue jeans loosely, tied tightly by a black belt. His sneakers were old and well-worn.

"Fujin!" Benten grinned and waved. "I'm right here!"

"I CAN see you, I'm not blind!"

"Not yet anyways," scoffed a new voice, another male, behind him.

Koe had thought Benten was tall. She had nothing on the lanky older teenager. His hair a contrasting orange, that curved upward toward the outside of his face, giving him a rather spaced out horn set. The rest were pulled back to the base of his neck in a stubborn and short tuft that was a tail. He had bronzed skin, with dark blue eyes that seemed to be constantly narrowed. He wore nearly all black with mesh wrist gloves with the fingers cut off and a black leather vest over an dark orange shirt. His black jeans hugged tightly, a metal chain clipped from the left to hug around to his left backside to re-clip at a hook.

Koe also noted the double rings in his left ear. She smirked. A self-made bad boy by the looks of it, she mused to herself.

"And this is Hiruko." Benten waved airily toward her brother.

"Hello," Koe curtsied, the others following suit with a bow. "What brings you here?"

"You!" Benten beamed. "Wanna go see Elysion?"

Koe blinked slowly. "I can't go in."

"Why not?" Benten sounded very whiny.

"Because my parents told me not to."

"Why?" Benten asked insistently.

Koe shrugged. "If I knew, maybe I wouldn't feel so frustrated."

"So why not just go in?"

"I don't know where the entrance is," Koe explained carefully, as if talking to a child.

"Oh but -we- do," Benten offered with a half-closed eye gaze. "Don't you want to see your namesake?"

"My namesake?"

"You are Princess Elysium, right? Where did you think Elysium came from?"

"I don't have time for this. I was told strictly..."

"And yes, good girls must always do as they're told," Hiruko butted in, staring the other down. "Sometimes you have to do things yourself to get the ball rolling."

"I suppose.." Koe said weakly.

"Then it's settled!" Benten resumed beamed. "Let's go!"

Koe felt herself be dragged by the enthused girl. She looked back toward the rose gardens, the world quiet and empty of souls. It reminded her of something but she turned and found herself facing a tall, wooden door, with a carving of a picture of a rose encasing a golden diamond.

"Where'd this come from?" Koe looked around and then back behind her. She could no longer see the castle and she became confused and frightened. "We only took a few steps!"

"Here we go!" Benten was behind her as she shoved Koe uncermoniously.

Her ensuring scream echoed as the world was swallowed in hued lights of the rainbow. She rolled to a stop as she staggered to her knees. Her dress was remarkably whole, despite the harsh landing.

"Where.. am I?" She looked up. Crystalized trees of white birch, with golden yellow meshed with green leaves. The ground grew plentiful tall grass, that hid ankles and flowed like a calm sea with the gentle winds.

She turned in a full circle, her chest slowing it's heaving as she became calmer. She turned to face back and found a path blazed across the ground for her, made of hard stone layered bricks.

She moved slowly, hesitantly. Her eyes washed over the whole area, trying to see as much as possible but the strangeness was an overloading of senses and she wasn't aware of the pillar temple until she turned and faced it with surprise.

Two women, with white hair perched up in odango, identical in everything in looks and clothes, stood as if waiting for her. "We are the Menard," both spoke though in one harmonious voice.

"I.. I'm sorry. I came with.. with others.." Koe looked around wildly for the others but she was as alone as she had ever been. "I..."

"Princess?" The two spoke. "Please, come with us."

She was waved to follow inward. The area cleared to show the glistening red roses. She felt as if they were different somehow, then the ones she had known all too well. In fact, something was surfacing in the back of her mind, filling her senses. A sweet scent, a powerful feeling deep within her.

She breathed in the taste of the roses, the air filling with a power that was tantalizing. She was allured to relax. She stumbled, reaching out to the Menard but they turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

She tried to speak, her tongue swollen as her head spun and she fell in a slump, sleep overtaking her.

The roses around her blossomed, the pollen swirling around her before centering and entering her.

She was dreaming, of a lost world in a hidden world in a yet more encompassing world. A figure out of her reach, dripped in shadows. Light reflected from the throat, a soft blue hue like a bright star. It encased the lone figure as she reached out.

And fingers touched hers, the two hands moving to be palm to palm, mirrored. She saw dark skin of sienna brown, light cerulean blue eyes that glistened like diamonds.

She was surrounded by a powerful feeling but it no longer was from outside. Her heart throbbed as light blossomed from her chest as the male figure disappeared into the shadows. "No.. No... come back! Come back!"

Her heart ached, a feeling that suffocated her. A suffering, a pain that tore through her.

Her fingers tightened as she felt something solidify in her grasped grip. A diamond of golden hues, a crystal within a crystal. It sparkled and shone brilliantly, the shadows swirling around her, breaking and falling back more and more as the world became a pillar of light.

And the pain continued. But something else was born. She gritted her teeth, finding her voice.

"I will find you!" She shouted, each word adding light to the gleam. "I will save you from this Nightmare!"

The light imploded as she felt the ground give. Falling backwards, she started, to find herself in front of the door that she was so graciously shoved in.

"Oh.." She staggered up, exhausted. A sound of metal hitting rock echoed dimly next to her. She looked down at her feet in surprise. A round brooch of dark purple crystal, rimmed with goldenrod metal and a line of four round beads at each side, going top to bottom in large to small sized. She picked it up carefully, dubiously studying it.

"Hey!"

She jumped out of her skin as Benten beamed. "How'd it go?"

She glared. "What was that about shoving me in? You left me alone!"

"Not really. We were there, just not as you thought we were," Benten nodded brightly. "We're here to help!"

"Yes, but I don't think Helios will be pleased," Fujin sighed. "Another rule broken."

"Don't you mean promise? Koe was just saying.." Benten winked at Koe.

"Oh NO! He'll tell my parents!" Her face paled. "I'll never see daylight!"

"It won't be that bad," Hiruko snorted. "Don't be so overdramatic."

"Chiba Koe!" A familiar figure appeared as King Endymion approached with great speed. "Where did this door show from?" He asked her, almost angrily.

"We brought it!" Benten said cheerfully.

King Endymion took a double take. "Fish Eye?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Benten tilted her head, confused. "Come again?"

"Come on, Benten. Let's go and get the third degree from Helios," Fujin and Hiruko bowed deeply to the King, Benten following suit hurriedly before taking off with her siblings.

He stared at their retreating sides, emotions warring on his face. "Did they set you up?" He asked gravely.

"If you mean they shoved me through the door, then yes, they did."

"What happened?" He asked it very carefully.

Koe was aware of the brooch, that she instinctively tried to hide. She was tempted to tell him but gave a shrug. "I met the Menard. Who are they?"

"Priestesses, who help Helios watch over the Golden Kingdom," King Endymion looked like he wanted to say something. He looked almost disappointed. "Please, don't go in until we say so, Elysium."

She winced. When he called her that, it meant it was a big thing for her to listen to. She was already feeling guilty. She was aware of the compound of emotions in her father, yet disappointment was nearly the strongest and she felt saddened. As if she had let him down.

Her fingers tightened on her brooch as her father left her alone. 'I won't disappoint you ever again, Father. Count on it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Elysion

Dawn of Light

Chapter Two - Following Your Heart

She slept uneasily, her body thrashing as she tossed and turned in the sweat-soaked sheets. Her eyes squinted shut, her facial expression twisted in momentary agony, confusion, and something that caused her to jerk awake.

Her heavy breathing echoed in pants in the spacious room. The sheets torn from the mattress, the pillows collected on the ground, Koe rubbed at her eyes as tears spilled.

'This pain, it hurts,' she thought angrily, wiping at her tearing eyes. She wished, not for the first time, she could stop crying. She had never felt this connected, even when she was at ease with where she was.

She felt the cool light of the silver moon as wind drifted in from the slightly opened window. She stood up carefully; moving toward the moonlight as she studied the heavens alit by the sea of stars.

She wondered then, if that man, that lonely soul she could still feel at her fingertips, was watching the same sea of stars. She prayed he was safe and warm, though pain edged in her chest as she pondered upon this figure.

"Koe!" Koe was rudely awoken up by a jumping figure as morning encroached upon the nighttime. "Oh, I have such good news!" Usagi howled, her pink hair aflutter in the ecstatic jumping.

"Wait a minute!" Koe exclaimed, face flushing. Her bed had already been in a bad state from her awful sleep, having her older sister cascade all over it didn't make things better. "So what's so good?" She asked crossly.

"Helios! Helios!" Usagi gasped. She was so happy, her face red, her eyes shining. "He asked me! He finally asked me!"

"Asked you what?" Koe frowned. "Can you stop jumping all over me?" She shrieked as Usagi jumped her.

"He asked me for marriage!" Usagi took off and did a jig, with high kicks, swishing of the hips, and a beaming, gleaming face splitting smile.

Koe's eyes widened. She may not get along with her sister but this was huge. Which was why Minako walked in on both of them jumping for joy.

And when Minako heard the news, she joined in the jumping for joy.

Koe fell on the bed with a gasp. "How'd it happen?" Koe asked curiously.

Usagi's face tinted. "Oh, it was so romantic!" She gave a hefty sigh. "Oh, he was so sweet!"

"Did he get on his one knee?" Koe asked. She wanted to know all the details.

Usagi's face only turned more red as she glanced at Minako with a significant look. Minako blinked and then realization hit her.

"Oh wow!" She jabbed at Usagi with her elbow. "That good, huh?"

Usagi gave a high pitched giggle.

Koe frowned, feeling left out. "I don't get it! How'd he propose?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly on his knees," Usagi rubbed her head, flushing. "It was still very romantic! Mom and Dad are ecstatic, by the way! So are the other girls!"

Koe's smile was fading. "So.. I wasn't told after Mom or Dad? You had to tell the others before me?"

"What's the difference?" Usagi kept giggling as she pranced out, oblivous to the hurt expression.

Minako was quick to make her goddaughter feel better. "It's understandable! You were still asleep!"

"I had a bad sleep last night!" Koe retorted. She turned away, unwilling to let her feelings be soothed. "And how did he propose anyways? Why'd you guys not explain it to me? I'm not a child!"

"Certainly sounding like one," Minako crossed her arms, frowning. "Koe, enough of this."

"Even you don't care!" Koe began to tear clothes out of her dresser. "I don't get it! You all don't seem to care anymore what I think!"

"Koe, you're having a tantrum!"

"Then let me have it!" Koe glared at the older woman, who stared back in moderate surprise and shock.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Koe retorted, slamming the bathroom door shut as she leaned against it, her eyes tearing up again. "Even I don't." She whispered to herself.

She managed to get out of the palace without notice. She carried a bag slung over her shoulder and dressed in simple clothing. A loose blue hued shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. She went sock-less as she padded down the gardens, wondering where she wanted to go.

She was lying to herself, as she knew very well where she wanted to go. But the door from before was missing now and Koe finally came to a stop in defeat.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Neo Queen Serenity was gushing, beaming at Usagi and Helios. King Endymion clapped a hand on the pale man.

"Congrats. I was wondering when this was going to happen!" Their father grinned widely. "It'll be national!"

"Daddy!" Usagi glomped onto her father as she nuzzled. "It'll be a great wedding!"

"My precious baby!" Serenity howled, her eyes tearing up with happiness.

Koe watched. She felt so far away, yet was only a few meters away. It hurt her, though, to feel the happiness soaked in the air. Confusion blossomed as she tried to figure out just why she wasn't so happy.

She felt left out, came the painful realization. She always felt something from her parents, like they expected something from her. Ever since early that week, when she met those three kids and was given, for lack of a better term, that brooch, and thus the consequences of tasting the bitter disappointment her father had hidden well from his expression but not from his aura, she felt more scared and sad than ever.

She hadn't wanted to become a disappointment. And yet, here they were, falling all over Usagi. She'd always been a little envious but this was ridiculous. Was it really her that felt like this or was she being fed by someone else?

Resolution filled her. She was going to find that door and save that man. There was something about him that filled her senses. Even now, thinking of him made everything around her duller, less colorful.

She stomped down the path she had been pushed into, intent on finding that darn door.

"Heya!" Benten jumped in front of the girl, causing Koe to nearly shriek.

But a hand covered her mouth as Fujin glared at his sister. "Stop giving people heart attacks!"

"I am not!" Benten wailed.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Hiruko quipped, a raised eyebrow as the three stared her down.

"Just.. taking a walk," Koe answered hesitantly.

Fujin blinked, scratching his ear. "Sounds like a lie. What do you guys think?"

"You wanna go back, don'cha?" Benten smiled wide. "Well, we can help!"

"Without the whole shoving you through the door," Fujin added, seeing the dark look Koe was giving Benten.

"Ah, yes. But to find the door?" Hiruko noted. "Ah, this way!"

Once more she was guided, a bit fast and rough, to the looming door. It was already partially opened before Koe dug her feet in.

"Wait a minute!" She gripped Hiruko's hand tightly, her knuckles turning white in the efforts. His eyes crossed in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"We're not going to throw you in!" Benten began.

"Stop saying that!" Fujin glared at his sister. "But she's right, we're not. This time, we'll go with you!"

"Fine but on one condition," Koe retorted. "Who are you people?"

"We already.." Benten was shushed by Hiruko.

"We are a part of Elysion, the race revived who live there," he answered carefully. "We weren't exactly born to a family, though." He grinned weakly.

"What?" Koe blinked.

"Well, we were born from the roses," Benten nodded wildly. "Helios explained it to us! He's like our big brother cause he took care of us!"

"We were once something else," Fujin said carefully. "And through newfound likeness to humans, we were able to create what you see, a host for dreams."

"A host for dreams?"

"Well, we are human, in a way. But we thrive best when surrounded by dreams." Hiruko mused.

"I still don't get it," Koe studied them. "Can you do anything?"

"Don't know. But we have dreams and ambitions, that counts for something right?" Fujin asked.

"So why do you want me to go to Elysion so bad?"

"Why do you want to go?" Benten asked her back frankly. "You're the one with the extra senses."

"I... I can't really explain it," Koe looked crestfallen. "But I feel like I have to help.. someone or something that's calling me."

"Then we will go with you. We know Elysion like the back of our hands!" Benten frowned, staring at hers. "Huh, when I'd get this scratch?"

"We can help guide you through things. You follow your guts and we make sure we don't head into anything really bad."

"Well, okay. But where do I start?"

"Where'd you go last time?" Benten asked.

"Looked like a temple with these two identical twins."

"The Menards?" Fujin asked.

"Yea!"

"That's Elysion's central temple," Hiruko pointed out.

"So let's start there!" Benten cheered.

"You three!" The three siblings jumped, faces ashen. Helios glared at them, pointing at them angrily. "What do you think you're doing? I told you to stay!"

"Koe!" Serenity saw the open door. "We told you explicitly not to go into there!"

"I hadn't.." Koe began.

"It's not safe!" Serenity continued, her face lined with worry. "My baby girl, get over here!"

"Elysium," Endymion began.

"I wasn't going anywhere!" Koe shouted. "Why are you so against me going to where Usagi gets to go to? Just cause she's got a boyfriend there!"

"Fiance," Usagi coughed noisily.

"It's for your safety," Endymion explained gently. "When you're older.."

"That excuse worked when I was five! I'm fourteen, I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh dear, mood swings," Serenity stage whispered. "Reminds me of Usagi."

Koe gritted her teeth. Why was it so bad if she went into Elysion? "I haven't.."

"She went in once!" The voice echoed in the sudden silence. Koe turned toward Benten, who wouldn't meet her eyes. "I pushed her in."

"Why?" Serenity cried out. "How could you?"

"What's so wrong.." Koe tried to butt in but the others began to argue. Confusion, anger, hurt feelings filled her senses until she wanted to scratch all of her senses dull.

She felt the door behind her, throbbing in response to her. If she went in, they'd all shut up. She wouldn't be overloaded. She'd finally be able to find that man.

Find that man. She had to or else something bad would happen.

The entrance wasn't easier despite that she wasn't shoved in. The sensation of utter void and suffocating nothingness filled her until she wanted to scream. She took another rolling stop, landing on her rump as she gulped in air.

And looked up to see a world of darkness. She didn't recognize anything at all. "Oh... no.." She gurgled back a scream as fear blossomed. Her senses, her sixth sense, erupted and swallowed her whole as she fell into a fetal position.

'No! No! Get away!' Something crawling in her body, her veins. Panic pressed in her throat, heartache lodged in her chest, the air was stale with the blackness.

A single thread of light, barely reflected, was noted by Koe as her right hand moved in front of her. It was attached to her pinkie finger as she tugged it. The darkness seemed to fall back the more she focused on that slender bit.

And as she tugged it and waited, she felt it. A tug back. Her eyes widened as she stood up. "It's him!" She exclaimed in glee.

She held tightly and took off, gathering the string with her as she moved with quick steps. She was halted, tripping and faltering over the rocky ground. Light drizzled in at first like rain, passing over until it began to break through the skies, dot by widening dot.

It didn't take her as long as it had seemed, her eagerness giving her strength. She felt the string begin to tighten as her head snapped up. She could see a figure, locked in a birdcage. "It's you!" Her voice cried out. "It's you!"

She was so close, she could see his pale eyes, dark skin, soft locks adrift upon his scalp, she could just reach out.

"What do you think you're doing?" A shadowed figure dripped upward from the ground, gathering into a figure cloaked in blackness. It moved slowly, the long sleeves dripping down to the ground slowly being raised to point at her. "You are no longer in your realm, mortal. You have tread into my world and for it, your life will be sacrificed."

"I came for him!" She shouted weakly.

The figure gave a barking, roughened laugh. "Oh, he has to pay too. He has broken my laws and for his punishment, he will watch you die before he does."

"No.." Koe's eyes moved to look up but the man lay limp. He hadn't moved at all since first seeing her. She tried to tug at the string around her finger, panic blossoming when all she felt was dead weight.

The figure moved with a dry crackle. "You have breached the treaty, Moon child! For it, forfeit of your life is the price!" A sword raised, formed by shadowed light glistened in the fast approaching night.

Panic froze her but seeing the man, the one she had been practically obsessing over, laying in a seemingly dead state, made her shatter something deep within her.

Sense alit, fire brewed in her veins, water dripped through her mind, electricity gathered to cling to her, as air combined all of the elements to form a cocoon of brightly colored energy.

The darkness was instantly falling back as Koe felt the brooch form in her right palm. With it raised high, words poured from her mouth. "Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" Her clothes melted off as metal bands formed around her limps and body, with ribbons of cloth emerging to wrap around her body to create her fuku. The brooch settled in the upper valley of her breasts as the bow fluffed out and the last remaining bits of energy roped down her legs to form her sandals.

Her collar was dark violet with a single white stripe, and wore a tiara made of goldenrod metal with a dark violet equilateral diamond in its center. Her body wore a full-figured bodice with no shoulder rolls and a specially designed goldenrod metallic, though incomplete, waistband that wrapped around her back and dipped down to the front center to have each end curl to the inside and touch the other end. Her choker was a lilac strap with a goldenrod translucent diamond and her brooch was a circular, dark violet crystal imbedded and encircled by a goldenrod metallic rim. Outside the rim, from the top to the bottom of the sides, going from large to smallest, were five white beads.

Her hips were covered by skirts, double layered; the top layer was dark violet with the bottom layer lilac. Her front bow was a normal lilac colored, regularly designed bow but had additional white tails, that were smaller and squatter than the regular bow's tails. Her back bow was a set of first top half of a bow, that were lilac and transparent. Her arms were covered with long, skintight dark violet gloves that ended just off the shoulder, thus covering three-fourths of her arm. The top edge was clasped in two goldenrod metallic bands, with a line of beads dividing each in the center and had white frills on the outside edge. Her feet had goldenrod sandals that crisscrossed across the tops of her foot and once more at her ankles. For jewelry, she wore goldenrod colored, diamond shaped studs. She also wore a simplistic designed goldenrod goggles and in her hair was a set of identical barrettes, starting from the inside and going toward the outside of her head is a diamond then three round beads.

"I am the soldier blessed by dreams and life! Senshi of the elements and of my blue planet, I am Sailor Earth!" She shouted. "I will not let you pass, Nightmare!" She screamed. Her emotions unleashed, the air reacted as she took wild aim.

"Earth Pillaring Smolder!" Fire whipped around her, smoke billowing from the gathered flames as she flicked threads and threads of the dangerous fire around her. The spirit moved away as what was a dry, dead earth gave way to becoming kindling, flames licking upward higher and hotter with each flick she gave.

All too soon, the fire was too much and Sailor Earth staggered back, covering her mouth. She sought out the cage and the man but the smoke was too thick.

Something pulled at her right pinkie. "Hold.. hold on!" She coughed as she began to crawl. The flames terrified her but he was still trapped.

She felt the bars and screamed, yanking them away. They were scalding. "I.. I'll get you out!" She coughed thickly, her breathing coming in rasps. "Please.."

Her eyelids were heavy, her eye ducts too dry to even allow her to cry. She felt around, panicking. She grasped a rock and hefted it to the bar with no effect. 'Can't.. get...free. Must... save.. him..'

She started to fall forward but she never knew if she hit the hot bars. When she came to, she was surrounded by green leaved, white bark trees and resting in a soft patch of cool dark green grass. She sat up, looking around her. She noticed instantly the burnt clothing and her fingers grasped for the brooch in her pocket.

"Are you all right now?" The voice was soft, deep, and melodious. As if given the voice of an angel, she thought dizzily as she looked upward toward the man. Up close, she saw that while he was older, he only had at least five years on her. She stood up on wobbly legs.

"I.." She turned and pitched into his arms as her legs gave out. "Can't walk," she mumbled. She felt the soft rumble of his chuckle.

"Here." He picked her up like she was a feather and began to walk. She started as she noticed the burn marks on his biceps and the state of his clothes.

"You're hurt!" She began.

"I will be fine," he smiled at her as she turned red. Her heart thudded and seemed to skid as she became silent.

"KOE!" A familiar shriek vibrated down her back as she cracked an eye open.

"Benten.." Koe muttered. She felt herself being lowered. "No! Don't leave me!" Her fingers dug into what was left of the man's shirt, which didn't hide the smooth skin underneath.

"Koe!" Another familiar voice came, as Usagi came bounding down. "Oh thank Heavens!"

And she was encircled in her family's arms. The silence came suddenly when they realized Helios and the man was having a staring contest.

"Don't hurt him!" Koe pushed away and stood in front of the stranger. "He saved my life!"

"He is not welcome here," Helios said carefully. "You cannot stay."

"He has to! He's wanted dead!" Koe cried out.

Helios frowned. "He cannot stay. He won't survive here."

"Please, Mama," Koe turned toward the one person she prayed would listen.

"Helios is right," Serenity looked away. "I'm sorry, but he cannot live in this part."

"It is all right," she turned toward him, her eyes filling with tears. A finger gently caught a single drop as the man smiled warmly. "I have never seen anyone cry for me. It makes my heart feel suffering."

She caught the hand. She was unable to explain what was going through her, all she knew was if he went back, he would not be around anymore. "He'll be killed," She whispered painfully. "You can't die."

"I will be all right," but his eyes said otherwise. He knew of a fate and the reasons behind his death sentence, even if she didn't know.

"Don't send him away," she turned to stare at her mother. "A life is a life. You will let him die because you're so selfish!"

"Elysium!" Serenity began, anger flashing in her eyes.

"He's got every right to live if he has dreams and ambition!" Koe cried out.

"But he is not of Elysion or Earth," Helios spoke carefully. "He is of Tartarus."

"He is a Nightmare, not a Dream, Koe. He cannot survive here," Usagi told her younger sister gently.

"A Nightmare.. a nightmare.." Her head swiveled. "No, he's not!" Her fingers latched onto his own. "I can feel you," she told him. "I can see light, feel light! You're not a nightmare! Tell them!"

All at once, the others began to talk before Endymion's voice came out. "Enough."

He moved to face the man. "I can't tell what you are. If you are of Elysion, of Earth, or of Tartarus." He took a deep breath. "But a life is a life. If you see sanctuary, you are welcome to it."

"So he can come with us?" Koe asked hopefully.

"I don't think," Serenity began.

"If he is in danger," Helios said flatly, staring at the ground at Endymion's feet. "He will bring it here. Best be where he cannot be felt at all."

"Earth then," Endymion reached out and pulled Koe to him. "Come with us."

"His wounds.." Koe began, looking over her shoulder as the man stared at Endymion's back with a blank gaze.

"Will be taken care off," Serenity told her as she hurried past him. "Come now, let's take care of those?"

And they went through the portal to end up at Crystal Palace. The man was last to exit and seemed almost stunned by the surroundings.

"Are you all right?" She asked shyly. Her father was watching her like a hawk as she tried to ignore his protective posturing.

He looked at her, face a little pale and almost shy. "I am fine. I am not used to such... brightness."

"Um.." She fiddled with her fingers, looking up. "My name is Chiba Koe. Though the full part is really Princess Lady Elysium Koe."

"I am Eos."

"Goddess of the Sun," Koe exclaimed.

"Not so of a Goddess," he smiled charmingly, his skin color coming back. He seemed strengthened by the sunlight against his body. "It is a beautiful world," He offered to Endymion.

"You haven't seen much of it!" Koe smiled, giggling.

"Come with me, Eos. We'll take care of your wounds," Endymion offered a bare smile. His eyes remained cloudy.

"Come on, sis, let's get you taken care off too," Usagi whispered. The two were pulled apart as Koe's eyes filled with tears.

'Why is Father so upset? Why is Mama afraid? I thought they could tell who was good or not? I know he is! I can feel it!'


	3. Chapter 3

\/p>

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Elysion

Dawn of Light

Chapter Three - The Three Realms of Earth

A finger poked at Koe as she worked on her math. It was a consistent prod that was supposed to invoke. But after spending two weeks in Benten's presence had dulled Koe enough that she was able to ignore the other.

Benten wore her hair down that day, the fishbone transferred to a necklace. It sparkled in the sunlight gazing from the patio's sunroof. Dressed in yellow overalls and a tight fitting white shirt, Benten looked a bit like a farmer's daughter, though her behavior was more like a city girl as she eyed her fingernails.

"This nail polish isn't working," she announced loudly, glancing down at Koe. Still no response, Benten was slowly deciding on a more obvious method to get Koe to stop what she was doing and pay her some attention.

"So I hear your dad interrogated Eos."

"WHAT?" Koe's head snapped up. "He.."

"Relax! I was just saying that. He just asked him questions, that's all."

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" Koe glared. "Why is everyone saying he's bad?"

"So you don't know anything about Tartarus?"

"No, why should I?" Koe shook her head. "I mean, I don't even know much about Elysion."

"Not much IS known. It's a realm that is made of dreams and survives on dreams."

"So Tartarus is the reverse, it is made of nightmares and thrives on them?"

"I'd say so."

"And nightmares are bad?"

"Most of the time. There have been some exceptions. Like those nightmares when you're trapped out of your body and you're trying to wake up. That's a nightmare tied into reality which in a sense, isn't really a nightmare but your senses."

Koe stared at the blue-haired girl. "I don't get you."

"I wouldn't either," Fujin agreed.

"Stop sucking up," Benten glared.

"I do not suck up."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"I said.."

"I don't care what you say."

"HIRUKO!"

Said person stuck his head in. "Shouldn't she be finishing homework?"

"We were talking about nightmares."

"As in sleep-related or Nightmares?"

"If someone couldn't read that line, they wouldn't be able to know what you're talking about," Benten pointed out to Fujin.

Hiruko was studying the math sheet. "Hmmm... I think this one is wrong."

"Give me that!" Koe fumed. "I don't need to be corrected!"

There was a knock on the door as Minako poked her head in, speaking in a near whisper. "Hey, Eos is out in the gardens."

"Where's Dad?"

"Talking with Helios about something or other," Minako removed her head and stuck a hand in to wave goodbye before leaving.

Koe nibbled on her pencil to stare at the math in her hand. "It can wait."

"That's taking the moment!" Benten jammed a fist in the air as the others pointedly ignored her. "Guys? Don't leave me hanging!"

"If we ignore her enough, think she'll shut up?" Fujin asked Hiruko.

"Doubt it. If she had an off button by now, I'd have broken it."

"HEY!"

Eos was sitting still on a tree swing, staring forward with a blind gaze. He noticed instantly Koe however and then noted the other three with a strange look on his face.

"You are Dreams Incarnated."

"No, I'm Benten," she corrected him. "This is Fujin and Hiruko." She offered happily.

"You don't seem like a Nightmare," Fujin said finally. "You.. I don't know what you feel like but it's almost familiar."

"Is it?" Eos looked away then to Koe. "Hello, Princess."

"Koe," she corrected him. "Please, call me by my name."

"You do not like your title?" Eos inquired.

"It's not that.."

"You're being very impersonal," Benten stage-whispered.

"Why are we following Koe again? Shouldn't we leave her alone NOW?" Hiruko asked Fujin with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't leave now, Benten will probably say something really bad," Fujin noted.

Benten's smiled slipped as her two brothers carefully grasped her to drag her away. She'd fight it but she knew a losing battle when right in the front of it. "Darn it, I was just curious!"

Eos carefully sat up. "Would you like me to push you?" He offered, gesturing carefully to the swing.

"Okay," Koe beamed at him though he didn't smile. She sat down as he moved behind her to push her gently, almost hesitantly.

She felt the wind pick up as she began to climb and retract, each climb higher and higher.

Eos had moved to the side, watching her. She could feel emotion around him, too complicated to understand before she jumped. The stab of fear from him nearly distracted her to crash but she caught herself in time to land not completely graceful.

"Tada!" She smiled. "You should try that."

He looked over at the swing. "I do not think I can fly." He sounded apologetic.

"It's not flying, more like gliding," Koe offered. He gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked finally.

"I am sorry, I do not think I can glide either," He answered, carefully ignoring the question.

"So.. umm.. did my father talk to you?"

"Yes, he did." Eos looked sad then, his eyes half-closed. "I am not trusted here. It.. reminds me of my home."

"I trust you," Koe grasped a forearm a little too eagerly as her face flamed. "I mean..."

"I believe you," His eyes cleared. "But I am...not human."

"Those three aren't either," Koe grinned, thinking that would make him feel better.

"Even in this form, I am less human than they are," he said enigmatically.

"Maybe you could explain it?" Koe asked softly.

"I tried to explain to your father but he does not listen. He does not.. oh.. he told me to not be near you and I am.."

"I came to you, there's a difference," Koe's grip tightened. "You're not breaking any.."

A shadow covered her. She didn't need to turn around as she spoke loudly. "I found him and went to talk to him, Daddy. Don't be so angry, please!" She turned imploringly.

She felt the shaft of surprise. The anger abated as confusion marred his face. "How did you know what I was feeling, Koe?" Endymion questioned.

Koe wanted to kick herself. Only Minako knew of her extra senses and altered perceptions. Koe didn't know why she kept it a secret but she decided to see if she couldn't hang onto it by bluffing.

"You've been angry anytime I even mention Eos," a moment passed. "Since the emotion's on your face," she added hurriedly.

He nodded slowly. "How did you know I was behind you?"

"From Eos's expression of guilt?"

"Are you asking or saying?"

"Saying?"

Endymion fiddled with his collar before continuing. "But I told you before, I do not want you alone, especially with a stranger."

"He's been here two weeks," Koe began, a hint of annoyance oozing in.

"Of which he has been on restricted movement," Endymion pointed out.

Koe wanted to scream, a sudden urge that startled her. She never felt this emotional before.

"But I have a feeling that I can't keep you away," he was saying grudgingly. "But at least try to be out in the open."

"Like in the gardens?" She asked crossly.

"Don't take that tone with me," he said sternly. He looked a little tired, his aura reflecting it.

Eos was watching him with a strange look before it cleared. "I did not mean to break rules."

"I'm sure you didn't," Again, he sounded tired and was even looking like it. "I need to finish with Helios. Have you heard the date's been set?"

"Yea, I heard," Koe rubbed an ear with a shaft of disgust. "The way they go on, it's like they're already married or they already did.."

"Ah!" Endymion whapped a finger on her nose. "Don't talk like that." He smiled gently then. "Not for something to be discussed yet."

She turned red. "Gee, thanks. But I'm fourteen, remember?"

"Far too young."

"I'm not even thinking of things like that!"

"Good."

She watched her father move away.

"What did your sister do that involves her betrothed?" Eos seemed like he couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"What?" Eos's cheekbones turned a tiny bit red. "Did I ask the wrong question?"

"No, no. It's just.. uh... well, I was just blabbing, that's all," Koe smiled weakly.

"I see." She could tell, from his eyes alone, that he didn't understand.

And still curious to know about what her sister and Helios could possibly be doing together, that was all over his aura.

Koe occasionally studied her brooch, something that she placed in a pocket, any pocket, in the clothes she wore. She was beginning to feel cramped however. Since her meeting Eos, her own movements had been restricted and now that Mina-mama had left for her new tour, Koe was feeling shafted and claustrophobic. The only two things that made her day were seeing Eos and hanging out with the three siblings.

She had thought she wouldn't like them, especially Benten for being too loud for her. She had a memory of a goldfish at times. Fujin had the attention of a hawk, able to notice anything about Koe, which often including rather embarrassing situations that no girl wanted to discuss.

While Hiruko was the most predatory person she had ever met. The careful intent he gave anything gave him a sheen of a hunter, one that only had to strike once. She was just glad he never really focused on her.

Or Eos.

In fact, he only seemed to focus on Benten to keep her out of any trouble. Not that it worked all the time.

They got along well. They were slowly opening up about themselves.

"We were babies, don't get us wrong. Consider us triplets."

"Because you were born at relatively the same time?"

"Yep!" Benten beamed.

Koe and Eos were sitting next to each other, with a table dividing them. Benten sat on the floor as the other two took the last chairs in the sunroom.

"What's it like in Elysion?" Koe asked.

"Weather is always bright and warm. We have the same animals you have. It's like Earth but there is no darkness there."

"Save Tartarus," added Hiruko with a half-closed gaze to Eos. There was nothing on the older boy's face.

"What's Tartarus like, Eos?" Benten asked then, her eyes copying Hiruko.

"Night. With a cool breeze. Freedom in movement but any time one is near light..." His eyes glazed over. "Light is beautiful to us. It is welcoming. But Night is as well. We are conflicted."

"Who is we?" Fujin frowned. "You have a family?"

"I have no one. I am a Lost."

"Okay, so what's being lost mean?"

"A Lost, a title to those who have nothing to tie them anywhere. One had binding to their realm, most cannot leave. I should not have been able to leave."

"Then you know what that means?" Koe asked carefully. "That it's another thing for proving you're not a Nightmare. If you were, you couldn't leave, right?"

"I suppose," he answered vaguely.

"But why were you in there?" Benten asked.

"A forfeit...a life for a life.." He spoke harshly, anger drifting his eyes. "Sacrifice, given up, I was a forfeit."

Then his eyes cleared to reflect sadness. "But even then, I was not wanted."

Benten had straightened, her eyes bright. "Poor thing. Good thing Koe has the hots for you!"

"BENTEN!"

Benten ran as Koe tore after her. "Get back here!" Koe's voice echoed down the hallway.

She came to a crash landing in front of the impossibly tall library door. Disembodied voices came from underneath.

"The treaty no longer stands. Elysion cannot hold the Gates shut for long," Helios spoke bitterly. "The Dreams will be destroyed and the link between both Realms will be ruined. With Elysion's destruction comes Earth's fast decaying."

"Lady Serenity can help," Endymion spoke confidently. "With the Silver Crystal.."

"It may not be enough. We need the Golden Crystal." There was a lengthy pause. "But she cannot use it, can she? Even though the Oracle said she would?"

"No sign. Something should've happened when she felt in the Time Gate to Elysion.."

Koe pressed an ear to the door, knowing full well they were now discussing her.

"But she's powerless," Endymion finished. Even from the distance, with the door between them, the disappointment filled her senses, her heart throbbing in pain. "We had hoped.."

She pulled away, too sickened to hear any more. 'That's why.. they expected me to use this Golden Crystal. To be..' Her hand reached into her pocket, pulling out the brooch.

'The Gates... He was talking about Tartarus.. a border against Elysion? Are they next to each other?'

She zoomed into the room as the others looked up in surprise. She moved instantly to Eos.

"Take me to the Gates of Tartarus." She spoke evenly, the order clear.

Eos's eyes shifted before he nodded. "As you wish."

"You can't go!" Benten shrieked.

"You can come if you want," Koe added.

Benten thought about it. "Even though it's against my teachings, I'll go." She allowed.

"Like you wouldn't have just let her go without you," Hiruko smirked. "You can't even handle being on your own."

"I'm a triplet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Three of a kind? Three amigos? Peas in a pod?" Getting a deadpan stare from her brothers invoked her to become emotionally. "Why did you have to be boys?"

\/p> 


End file.
